Sugimoto Tetta
Perfil thumb|250px|Sugimoto Tetta *'Nombre:' 杉本哲太 (すぎもと てった) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Sugimoto Tetta *'Nombre real:' 杉坂 哲太 (すぎさか てった) / Sugisaka Tetta *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Kanagawa, Japón *'Estatura:' 181 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Familia:' **Esposa/ex-actriz Hazuki Kozu **Suegro/compositor Kozu Yoshiyuki **Suegra/actriz Nakamura Meiko *'Agencia:' Tristone Entertainment Dramas *Hikinukiya: Headhunter no Ryugi (WOWOW, 2019) *Nippon Noir: Keiji Y no Hanran (NTV, 2019) *Scams (TBS-MBS, 2019) *Inpei Sousa ~ Kyoshu (TBS, 2019) *Kami no Te (WOWOW, 2019) *Suna no Utsuwa (Fuji TV, 2019) *Idaten (NHK, 2019) *Innocence: Enzai Bengoshi (NTV, 2019) *Dai Yukai 2018 (Fuji TV-Tokai TV, 2018) *Fake News (NHK, 2018) *Aibou 17 (TV Asahi, 2018) *Harassment Game (TV Tokyo, 2018) ep.6 *Pretty ga Oosugiru (NTV, 2018) *Dorokei (NTV, 2018) ep.4 *Hagetaka (TV Asahi, 2018) *Yuukai Houtei: Seven Days (TV Asahi, 2018) *Headhunter (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Final Cut (KTV, 2018) *Aibou 16 (TV Asahi, 2017-2018) ep.20 *Kono Koe wo Kimi ni (NHK, 2017) *Chinmoku Hotei (WOWOW, 2017) *Otona Koukou (TV Asahi, 2017) *Code Blue 3 (Fuji TV, 2017) *CRISIS (KTV, 2017, ep5) *Boku, Unmei no Hito desu (NTV, 2017) *Totsuzen Desu ga, Ashita Kekkon Shimasu (Fuji TV, 2017) *Onna Joushu Naotora (NHK, 2017) *Mamagoto (NHK BS Premium, 2016) *Good Partner: Muteki no Bengoshi (TV Asahi, 2016) *Sekai Ichi Muzukashii Koi (NTV, 2016) *Fukuda Kazuko Seikei Tobo 15-nen (TV Asahi, 2016) *Detective Ballerino (NTV, 2016) as Ozone Daiki *Issencho Yen no Minoshirokin (Fuji TV, 2015) *Age Harassment (TV Asahi, 2015) *Temisu no Kyuukei (テミスの求刑) (WOWOW, 2015) *Mondai no Aru Restaurant (Fuji TV, 2015) *Dakara Koya (NHK, 2015) *Higanbana (NTV, 2014) *Hero 2 (Fuji TV, 2014) *SP~Keishichou Keigoka 4 (TV Asahi, 2014) *Inpei Sousa (TBS, 2014) *Amachan (NHK, 2013) *Doubles (TV Asahi, 2013) *SP~Keishichou Keigoka 3 (TV Asahi, 2013) *Beginners! (TBS, 2012) *Mou Ichido Kimi ni, Propose (TBS, 2012) *SP~Keishichou Keigoka 2 (TV Asahi, 2012) *Strawberry Night (Fuji TV, 2012, ep4-5) *Unmei no Hito (TBS, 2012) *Himitsu Chouhouin Erika (NTV, 2011) *SP~Keishichou Keigoka (TV Asahi, 2011) *Zettai Reido 2 (Fuji TV, 2011) *Zettai Reido SP (Fuji TV, 2011) *Inu o Kau to Iu Koto (TV Asahi, 2011) *Nagareboshi (Fuji TV, 2010) *Kasouken no Onna 2010 (TV Asahi, 2010, ep7) *Zettai Reido (Fuji TV, 2010) *Code Blue 2 (Fuji TV, 2010) *Ryoma den (NHK, 2010) *Tokyo DOGS (Fuji TV, 2009, ep2) *Limit (NHK, 2009) *Kanryotachi no Natsu (TBS, 2009) *Keiji Ichidai (TV Asahi, 2009) *MR. BRAIN (TBS, 2009, ep1,3,7) *The Quiz Show 2 (NTV, 2009, ep7) *Go Ape (WOWOW, 2009) *Mei-chan no Shitsuji (Fuji TV, 2009) *Code Blue SP (Fuji TV, 2009) *The Naminori Restaurant (NTV, 2008) *Code Blue (Fuji TV, 2008) *Osen (NTV, 2008) *Kurama Tengu (NHK, 2008) *Tengoku to Jigoku (TV Asahi, 2007) *Hadashi no Gen (Fuji TV, 2007) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e (Fuji TV, 2007) *Slow Start (NHK, 2007) *Aibou 5 (TV Asahi, 2007, ep11) *Bibo no Mesu (NTV, 2007) *Kakure Karakuri (TBS, 2006) *Kurosagi (TBS, 2006) *Yagyu Jubei Nanaban Shobu 2 (NHK, 2006) *Jyooubachi (Fuji TV, 2006) *Satomi Hakkenden (TBS, 2006) *Meitantei Akafuji Takashi (NHK, 2005) *Haruka 17 (TV Asahi, 2005) *H2 (TBS, 2005) *Kunitori Monogatari (TV Tokyo, 2005) *Zeppeki (NHK, 2004) *Keishicho Kanshiki Han 2004 (NTV, 2004) *Water Boys (Fuji TV, 2003) *Blackjack ni Yoroshiku (TBS, 2003) *Satorare (TV Asahi, 2002) *Onmyouji (NHK, 2001) *Manatsu no Merry Christmas (TBS, 2000) *Mona Lisa no Hohoemi (Fuji TV, 2000) *Teppen (TV Asahi, 1999) *Kyumei Byoto 24 Ji (Fuji TV, 1999) *Genroku Ryoran (NHK, 1999) *Umi Made Go Fun (TBS, 1998) *Love Again (TBS, 1998) *Miss Cinderella (Fuji TV, 1997) *Shota no Sushi (Fuji TV, 1996) *Kinjirareta Asobi (NTV, 1995) *Saiko no Kataomoi (Fuji TV, 1995) *Kasuga no Tsubone (NHK, 1989) Películas *Code Blue The Movie (2018) *The 8 Year Engagement (2017) *Boku Dake ga Inai Machi (2016) *Hero (2015) *Fufu Fufu Nikki (2015) *Still the Water (2014) *Kids Return: the Reunion / Kids Return Saikai no Toki (2013) *Under The Nagasaki Sky / Bakushin: Nagasaki no Sora (2013) *Night People (2013) *Ninkyo Helper (2012) *shita no Joe (2011) *Strangers in the City / Yukizuri no Machi (2010) *Outrage (2010) *I Give My First Love to You (2009) *Zero Focus / Zero no Shuten (2009) *Kimi ni Todoku (2008) *GS Wonderland (2008) *Ichi (2008) *Departures (2008) *Nasu Shonenki (2008) *John Rabe (2008) *Shrill Cries of Summer / Higurashi no naku koro ni (2008) *Dororo (2007) *Pacchigi! Love and Peace (2007) *Diary Of Beloved Wife - Feast (2006) *The Bicycle Thief Was Bad / Nippon no jitensha dorobo (2006) *Boy Meets Ghost / Hanada shonen-shi (2006) *Fantascope 'Tylostoma' (2006) *Chikyu no miryoku (2006) *So-Run Movie (2006) *Reincarnation / Rinne (2005) *Naniwa kin'yu-do: Haibara shobu! Kishikaisei no otoshimae!! (2005) *Koi wa go-shichi-go! (2005) *Zoo (2005) *Kusa no ran (2004) *Crying Out Love, in the Center of the World (2004) *Samurai Resurrection / Makai tensho (2003) *Mokka no koibito (2002) *Declaration of War / Sensen fukoku (2002) *Alive (2002) *Waterboys (2001) *Stereo Future (2001) *Akashia no michi (2001) *Autumn Blossoms (1999) *Tokyo Eyes (1998) *Pornostar (1998) *You Alone Can't See / Kiriko no fukei (1998) *Scarred Angels / Injured Angels / Kizu darake no tenshi (1997) *Scorpion's Revenge / Sasori in U.S.A. (1997) *Gimu to engi (1997) *Billiken (1996) *Deep River / Fukai kawa (1995) *Stairway to the Distant Past / Harukana jidai no kaidan o (1995) *Uneasy Encounters / Kowagaru hitobito (1994) *The River with No Bridge / Hashi no nai Kawa (1992) *Shiny Moss / Hikarigoke (1992) *Bakumatsu jyunjyoden (1991) *1990 botan-doro (1990) *Mt. Aso's Passions / Shikibu monogatari (1990) *Zazie (1989) *Hope and Pain / Dauntaun hirozu (1988) *Zegen (1987) *Honba jyoshikou manual: Hatsukoi binetsu-hen (1987) *High School Superheroine / Sukeban Deka (1987) *A Promise / Ningen no yakusoku (1986) *Hakujasho (1983) Programas de TV *Vs Arashi (Fuji TV) ep.145 Reconocimientos *'2016 20th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Apr-Jun):' Mejor Actor de Reparto por Sekai Ichi Muzukashii Koi Curiosidades *'Debut:''' 1981 Enlaces *Perfil (Tristone) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Sugimoto Tetta.jpg Sugimoto Tetta 2.jpg Sugimoto Tetta 3.jpg Sugimoto Tetta 4.jpg Sugimoto Tetta 5.jpg Sugimoto Tetta 6.jpg Categoría:Tristone Entertainment Category:JActor